The present disclosure relates to a display control device, display control method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
User interfaces including touch panels with which a user can operate applications using an input object such as a finger, or the like are in general use. Instantaneous operations are possible by such user interfaces, and accordingly, operability can be improved. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-65769 discloses a method in which a position at which an input image is desired to be enlarged is instructed with an input object using such a user interface and an enlarged image is displayed near the position.